Erwin Geitz
Bio History Erwin Geitz was born as a shephards son in Schoorl (Netherlands). His father much desired that Erwin followed in his footsteps. Although his father tried for several years it was of no use. Erwin paid little attention to the family tradition and had no interest in the animals whatsoever. He was a typical black sheep, somebody that didn't fit in the strict and limited rural life of Noord-Holland. Erwin was more of a dreamer, mesmerized by the sanddunes that his father showed him. Whenever it was possible Erwin escaped to them. He dreamt of reaching the top of the sandy hills with a mountain bike, like he has seen so often during the day. A few years passed till he got such a bike himself and experienced enormous freedom. He trained alot and one day he was noticed by a dutch cycling team in Limburg. They offered him a contract and off he went, never to return home again. In the years that followed he specialized in hilly terrain, but he also liked steep climbs like a true mountain goat. It was proven what Geitz had always known: he wasn't fit for gentle sloping meadows nor flat pastures where the sheeps may graze. The progress Geitz made was acknowledged by Quick Step Minded, who got him on board during season 19. Since they had no real space for climbers they transferred Geitz to Team Oasis. There he got the training that was necessary to become a top hiller. Geitz was destined to shine on a great podium, but team interests and misfortune have kept him from achieving something truly grand. He has never won a classic (twice injured) nor a tour but he did well enough besides those. At almost all hilly races in division 2 where Geitz would be a top favourite statswise he either won or got a result. The best perfomance by far was winning the first stage of Cymru Taith #16. Also notheworthy are his 2 WT-A wins for the Netherlands were he proved to be one of the top riders in the game. At the moment it is unclear what Geitz his future will be. Rumours are that he may leave Team Oasis when a good offer comes in. Geitz himself sees interesting goals in both division 1 as in the new division 2 next season. Stats Notable Results :Tours : General Classification *3rd: Monte Rosa Tour #9 *3rd: Perm Tour #23 *7th: Race of the Minutemen #5 *9th: Cymru Taith #15 : Stages *Cymru Taith #16 - Stage 1 , 1st *Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 5 , 2nd *Monte Rosa Tour #9 - Stage 5 , 3rd :Classics *Div 2: Lappi Sea GP #23 , 8th :Single Day Races *Div 1.1: Mullagh - Dublin #19 , 2nd *Div 2: Rosenheim - Königsbrunn #22 , 1st *Div 2: Ulm - Augsburg G2 #20 , 1st *Div 3: Altdorf Grand Prix #17 , 1st *Div 3: Vejle Omegn #14 , 1st Links﻿ *Rider profile Category:Riders